


Song to the moon

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Endor, First Meetings, M/M, Post Battle of Endor, Post Death Star 2, Stargazing, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: As Cassian approached his spot, he froze in place, his heart hammering in his chest. There was someone else there. Cassian had the option of finding someplace else to go, or approaching what he hoped was another Rebel. Best to find someplace else, Cassian decided.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36
Collections: SniperPilot





	Song to the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agent17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent17/gifts).



> For Agent17’s prompt accidental confessions and the prompt I blindly selected, stargazing.

On sleepless nights, Cassian liked to grab a blanket and leave his room to venture outside and look up at the sky. Tonight was one of those nights. 

After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, Cassian resigned himself to the fact that he just wasn’t going to get any sleep. The small quarters he’d been given on Endor were cozy enough, but it was his dreams and nightmares and his fear that even though they’d destroyed yet  _ another _ Death Star, there could be so much more to face. Then there were the ones they’d lost along the way. Cassian couldn’t let himself dwell on that too long, but there were times when it was inevitable. 

The corridors on the small base were devoid of activity, so much so that Cassian didn’t even spy any droids roaming. He had been stopped a time or two by a fellow rebel, asking him what he was doing; they were usually having the same problems Cassian had. 

Once outside, Cassian draped his blanket over his shoulders and started walking to his favorite spot. There was a light breeze that carried the entrancing scent of something blooming, and the chatter of bugs echoed through the air. If Cassian wasn’t going to sleep, he’d at least enjoy the peace and tranquility of Endor.

As Cassian approached his spot, he froze in place, his heart hammering in his chest.  _ There was someone else there.  _ Cassian had the option of finding someplace else to go, or approaching what he  _ hoped _ was another Rebel. Best to find someplace else, Cassian decided. 

Cassian turned around just as a voice called out. 

“H-hello? Is there someone there?”

The voice sounded slightly nervous and oddly familiar to Cassian. He turned around, supposing it had to be one of his comrades. 

“Yes!” he called back. Cassian could see the figure stand up and wave. He started walking towards the figure, making out more of their shape as he drew nearer. A bit shorter than Cassian, long hair falling to the shoulders, and a blanket wrapped much the same way Cassian had his. 

“Is that...who I think I’m seeing? Please don’t be a ghost…” the figure moaned. 

Cassian stopped walking, his heart throbbing so loud in his ears he thought he’d go deaf. Bodhi Rook was  _ dead.  _ He died on Scarif. This had to be a dream. Cassian hoped it wasn’t going to turn into a nightmare. Suddenly, there was a light shining in Cassian’s face. He flung his hands up to shield his eyes. 

“Captain...Captain Andor?” 

“Yes,” Cassian replied. The light dropped and Cassian, still seeing spots from the light, heard a pounding of feet and then his body was crushed in a hug. 

“I thought you were dead! I thought everyone was dead!” the figure, who most certainly had to be Bodhi, cried out, his voice strained with emotion. Cassian wrapped his arms around Bodhi and felt the man quaking with sobs. Soon after, Cassian began crying, too. 

“I’m alive. Jyn’s alive. Baze, Chirrut. Even K-2,” Cassian choked out. 

“Oh Cassian, I’m so glad. So relieved. All this time...” 

“How did you…” Cassian started to ask. Bodhi pulled back and started wiping his eyes with his blanket. They were just as big and soulful as Cassian remembered: those eyes had haunted him many times since Scarif. 

“There was an explosion and I...I jumped down just in time to escape most of-most of the blast. Burned me, real bad. But someone found me. I was out, completely unconscious. They took me away before the...the big blast. I spent weeks in a bacta tank. They didn’t want anyone to know in case...in case someone came after me. Tried to collect a bounty or-or worse. I’ve been running supplies to places in need, for anyone not connected to the Empire. Your base needed some basic supplies, so now I’m here. And you’re here!” 

Bodhi wrapped his arms around Cassian again but pulled back almost immediately, looking down. “I’m sorry, I’m just so happy to see you,” Bodhi said quietly. 

Cassian couldn’t help but pull Bodhi right back into a hug. “I’m happy to see you, too.” Cassian wanted to tell Bodhi everything, how he’d grieved Bodhi most of all, how he cried over the loss of someone so brave, who didn’t deserve to die, who had so much more life left to give.

“How did you-if you don’t mind me asking-“ Bodhi asked, speaking into Cassian’s shoulder. 

“U-Wing, moments before the blast. Picked Jyn and I up and flung the ship into hyperspace. Chirrut and Baze were picked up on another ship. And K-2 was just a backup and new chassis away from restoration.” 

“You survived,” Bodhi whispered. Cassian wasn’t sure when he’d started stroking Bodhi’s hair, but it was soothing to feel the strands through his fingers.

“You survived, too.” 

They stood in silence awhile, simply appreciating one another. 

Finally, Bodhi broke the silence, lifting his head from Cassian’s shoulder and smiling sweetly. Cassian smiled back. “Why are you here? I don’t mean existentially, but on Endor? Outside? In the middle of the night?”

Cassian brushed a stray lock of raven black hair from Bodhi’s face. He still couldn’t believe Bodhi was  _ alive.  _ Bodhi hummed at his soft touch and fluttered his eyes closed before opening them slowly. 

“I was stationed here  _ after  _ DS2 was destroyed. They wanted a few of us here to see if there was any continuing Imperial activity. It’s been uneventful,” Cassian sighed, “but I’m left with my thoughts and it’s hard to sleep. So I slip outside when the weather is nice and gaze up at the stars.”

Bodhi embraced Cassian again. “I’m only here for a few days,” he said softly, a touch of sadness in his voice. 

Cassian opened the embrace and smiled, smoothing Bodhi’s hair away from his face again. “Then let’s make the most of it. Come look at the stars with me.” 

“I’d really like that.”

They walked over to where Bodhi had been before, and Cassian laid out his blanket for them to lie on. Bodhi unwrapped himself from his own blanket and offered some to Cassian. They both crawled underneath and stared up at the stars together. Cassian couldn’t believe this moment was real, and it seemed that Bodhi felt the same as he reached a hand out to Cassian’s, threading their fingers together. 

They didn’t speak, but they didn’t need to. This moment, being alive and alive _together_ , was plenty. 


End file.
